Kanegasaki
The Battle of Kanegasaki (金ヶ崎の戦い) refers to the Oda army's forced retreat from the Azai-Asakura alliance. This battle is the first mark of Nagamasa's betrayal to the Oda, and Hideyoshi's rear defense for his lord's escape is one of his fabled accomplishments under Nobunaga. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The battle first appears in ''Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends'', even though it shares the same map as Anegawa. It is featured in Hideyoshi, Ina and Tadakatsu's stories. Nobunaga is not present in the retreat, and Nagamasa appears later in the skirmish. Hideyoshi first lures a few enemy generals into Magoichi's ambush, where the latter suddenly eliminates them. Keiji appears shortly afterwards, and the group must make their way to the escape point. At a certain point, Nagamasa and Oichi appear and they begin to charge the fleeing Oda-Tokugawa army. The player must defeat Nagamasa to win the battle. The battle is revamped in Samurai Warriors 2, and is presented as its own map. Oichi gets Kanegasaki as her second stage, and Nagamsa gets Kanegaski as his fifth stage. On the Azai-Asakura side, the player must quickly pursue Nobunaga (who is present this time in the retreat) before he reaches the escape point. Aiding the Asakura army helps the player to receive reinforcements. Many Oda officers, such as Katsuie and Magoichi, also appear as the player begins to reach Nobunaga. In Nagamasa's version, it has a hypothetical twist where the Azai army surprisingly joins the Oda-Tokugawa alliance after preventing Nobunaga from reaching the escape point to take down the Yoshikage Asakura, who Nagamasa claims to be their true enemy. The Oda-Tokugawa version requires the player to safely aid Nobunaga's retreat, while defeating all of the enemy ambushes. When Nobunaga is about to reach the escape point, the main army of Azai-Asakura appear and they quickly begin to pursue Nobunaga. The player is not required to defeat them, instead protecting Nobunaga's retreat remains the main objective. Only Mitsuhide gets the Oda side as his first stage. In the second expansion, Toshie gets Kanegasaki as his second stage, specifically for the Oda side. The difference from Mitsuhide's version is that only Nobunaga and Hideyoshi is available as allies and enemy reinforcements shows up trying to stop Nobunaga as the player progresses through the stage. Nagamasa and Oichi will also show up near the end of the stage and try to stop Nobunaga, in which the player must defeat. This map is also used during Magoichi's story mode, where he has shoot Nobunaga during Mitsuhide's betrayal. As his assassination is quickly noticed Magoichi escapes from Honnōji and wanders through the Kyoto passage. The map is filled with mist and no mini-map is visible. During the stage, Magoichi can rescue peasants and defeat the remaining fake versions of the Oda/Akechi army, including Noh, Ranmaru, and Nobunaga. Kotaro later shows up near the end of the battle after Nobunaga's defeat, in which the player must defeat. The endless escape ultimately ends when Hideyoshi finds the wandering Magoichi. Musashi's tournament of champions uses also this map, though it is set in the evening instead of night. He competes against the greatest warriors all over the land, including Keiji, Tadakatsu and Sakon. The climax of the event is a duel with Kojirō, who only appears if the player has impressed him enough with swordsmanship skills. Kanegasaki returns in the third title and its map is based on Iga (like Hanzō's first stage). It serves as Hideyoshi's third chapter in his story, as well as Nobunaga's second chapter on the Oda side. For Hideyoshi's version, Nene, Hanbei, and Kanbei also support Nobunaga's escape as well. The player will need to defeat Nagamasa in order to open up a path to the escape point, which is located southeast. The Azai side is only exclusive for Nagamasa's third chapter. First, the player must find Nobunaga in each forests, only to find Mitsuhide instead. Ieyasu will then show up and attack Yoshikage Asakura, in which the player must protect him and defeat Ieyasu, or else it is a defeat for the Azai side. After Ieyasu is defeated, Nobunaga and Hideyoshi shows up. Unlike the Oda side in which the Escape Point is located southeast, Nobunaga's Escape Point is actually Northeast. Player must quickly defeat Hideyoshi before they can catch up to Nobunaga, or else the stage will fail. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, only Noh gets Kanegasaki as her third chapter, specifically for the Oda side. Like Nagamasa's version, the Escape Point is located Northeast. Player will need to escort Nobunaga while defeating the Azai/Asakura army, including Oichi and Nagamasa. Warriors Orochi A daytime version of Kanegasaki is featured during the first two Warriors Orochi titles. In the first game, Masamune attempts to destroy the main resistance by raiding their undermanned stronghold. Huang Zhong, who is in command of the area, will send a lone messenger for reinforcements. Lu Bu may also try to disrupt the messenger until Tadakatsu Honda arrives to challenge him. If the messenger makes it through the northwest route, reinforcements led by Xiao Qiao will arrive. If the messenger makes it without the player losing a single officer and the reinforcements came, they can impress Tadakatsu. In the sequel, this battlefield serves as Wu's second stage. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao act as third party allies while the enemy commander Dong Zhuo is in hiding. Once Goemon confesses the tyrant's location upon his defeat, the player must accompany Xiao Qiao and Okuni at the western part of the map. Once the enemy's main forces have been drawn out, swiftly defeat Dong Zhuo to end the battle. After the battle, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, and Goemon joins Wu. Kessen In Kessen III, this battle is one of the major battles in chapter 4. Nobunaga at first plans to attack what he perceives to be the defenseless Asakura in Echizen. While he knows this breeches the alliance he has with Nagamasa, he plans to keep it a secret from his brother-in-law, believing in the latter's character. He does this battle without Ieyasu's help. Nobunaga's men perform the normal procedures until an urgent report states that Nagamasa has betrayed them and is charging the Oda's rear. Nobunaga orders an emergency retreat to Gifu while Hideyoshi volunteers to act as the rear guard. The main objective of the stage is to have Nobunaga reach the escape point within the alloted time limit. Hideyoshi and two other officers stay on the river bank and withstand the enemy onslaught at the southern part of the map. Nobunaga and his vassals run uphill and curve around the map's forested area along the mountain path. He needs to keep going until he reaches the shining goal point on the other side. He is first assaulted by the Asakura troops and the Azai troops, including Nagamasa, ambush him as he continues forward. While the Asakura have the larger numbers, the Azai troops are the biggest threat to Nobunaga's safety. Ideally, players should succeed with minimal casualties in this conflict. It helps to switch between both battalions and to only send out their best officers. If players clear the battle with Hideyoshi still alive, Masanori Fukushima will join Nobunaga's army as a secondary officer. Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji This battle initially pits Nobunaga's forces against the Asakura, though the situation will turn for the worse once Nagamasa's troops arrive as enemy reinforcements. After defeating every hostile unit, the player must move Nobunaga to the western castle in time to clear the stage. Historical Information Gallery Kanegasaki_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Kanegasaki_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles